


The Way You Make Me Feel

by murdocks_matthew



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Soulmarks, Soulmates, sorry she's still dead, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocks_matthew/pseuds/murdocks_matthew
Summary: Liam got Theo's name on his wrist right after they sent him away. He didn't care much about it because what could he do, Theo was dead. Then they brought Theo back and Liam started to feel something towards Theo.Day Five: soulmates





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote at like 5am so please forgive me for any errors. I love reading soulmate fics but I hate writing them lol.
> 
> Thanks to [Angela](http://anythingabouteverything1.tumblr.com/) for proofreading this I couldn't do it without you.

The worst day of Liam’s life was the day he got his soulmark. He had been so sure that his wrist would eventually have Hayden’s name on it because he didn’t think he would ever be able to love anyone else. He didn’t get Hayden’s name though instead he got Theo Raeken’s and he got it right after they sent Theo to hell. Liam panicked after the name appeared on his skin. He knew that even if someone was dead it was possible to still get their name but Liam never expected it to happen to him. He wondered how the universe could think that Theo would be the perfect match for him; he wondered if it was a punishment for something he did.

 

    After a few days Liam made himself forget about the whole soulmark think since there was nothing he could do about it. Theo was dead and Liam couldn’t change that even if he wanted to. He tried not to let himself think about what he and Theo could have become. Theo was a monster who was incapable of loving someone so even if he were alive there would have been no hope for them, or that’s what Liam told himself at least. Sometimes though Liam wondered if Theo knew they were soulmates what he would do. He liked to believe that Theo would have tried to love him and become a better person but he knew it was unlikely.

 

    When they brought Theo back during the wild hunt Liam tried to stay away from him because he loved Hayden. She might not have been his soulmate but he truly did love her. However, Theo kept managing to get in Liam’s way and make Liam feel _something_ towards him. Liam tried to ignore it and remember that Theo would never care about anyone but himself but it was difficult. To try and ignore the feeling Theo caused, Liam spent more time with Hayden and tried to give her everything he had.

 

    It was Liam’s idea to bring Theo back and at the time he was sure it was only because Theo could help them. He kept threatening to send Theo back but even then he knew it was a lie; Liam couldn’t be the one to send Theo back to suffer. He wouldn’t have let anyone else send him back either.

 

The first time Liam realized he loved Theo was in the hospital during the wild hunt when Theo sacrificed himself to the ghost riders. Liam hadn’t noticed how much he had grown to care about Theo until he was faced with losing him. He was terrified of never seeing him again and for the first time it hit him that they might not beat the ghost riders. Liam never wanted to feel like that again and promised himself if they won he would never let anything happen to Theo again as long as he could help it. When Liam saw him after he escaped all he wanted to do was hug Theo and tell him how he felt but there wasn’t time. Liam still regrets that he didn’t even take the time to say a quick ‘I love you’ before riding off.

 

After the hunt Liam lose his nerve to tell Theo since Theo never made any indication that he felt the same way or even had Liam’s name on his wrist. Theo might not have gotten it yet since marks don’t always come in at the same time or even close together, but Liam knew it was possible to have someone’s name and them not have yours. Since Liam had gotten his mark when Theo had been sorta dead he thought maybe he would have more bad luck so he decided to just not say anything. He did tell Hayden though because he couldn’t keep pretending that they could make it given the way he felt towards Theo. He still loved her but he was no longer in love with her at least not the way he was with Theo. She had smiled and told him that it was okay and she had been expecting it for a while because she saw the way he looked at Theo. She told him that she was leaving town anyway and they would have likely broken up soon after she left.

 

Liam didn’t see Theo for a long time after that and it bothered him a lot. He knew Theo wasn’t too far away and that he wasn’t dead because of the soulbond but Liam still worried. Then he figured out that Theo had been sleeping in his truck and wanted to help him but knew he wouldn’t accept any. He did put some blankets in Theo’s truck and he knew that Theo would be able to smell him on them but they never spoke of it then. Liam did notice that Theo was kinder the next few days to everyone though.

 

Liam had long given up on denying his feeling for Theo but he often wondered how he could love someone that had done such monstrous acts. If he loved a monstrous person did that make him monstrous too? Scott had caught him thinking about this one night. He took a look at the way Liam was rubbing his wrist and sighed and sat down next to him.

 

“Soulmate troubles?” He asked and Liam nodded. “I’m going to assume with how you were pretty much okay with Hayden leaving that it wasn’t her.”

 

“I sometimes wish she was my soulmate; it would be much easier if she was.” Liam sighed. He wondered why he was talking about this but looking back he decided it was because he was ready to finally talk about how he had been feeling.

 

“Soulmates aren’t always easy Liam. Mason and Corey got lucky with each other but even they had some struggles.”

 

“My soulmate and I are so different from each other. Sometimes I wonder how we could have been paired up.”

 

“I don’t know if you knew this but Allison was my soulmate.” Scott said and Liam smelt waves of sadness coming off of him.

 

“Chris’ daughter Allison? The one who died? I thought she was sorta dating that Isaac guy when she died.” Liam said and then winced realizing that Scott probably didn’t want to be reminded of that.

 

“Yeah that Allison. I met her the day after I had gotten bitten and she was the daughter of a hunter. It was a match made in heaven, right?” Scott snorts sadly. “I loved her instantly and I knew we were soulmates and two weeks later I was proven right when her name appeared on my wrist. We were love sick idiots and I feel bad for how I treated Stiles during that time. It was hard and I often wondered if it was worth it. I was me and she was her and I didn’t see how she could love me but somehow she did. She didn’t have a name on her wrist yet though and suggested we see other people because it might not show up and if it did we were going to be together for the rest of our lives so we might as well see others while we could. I didn’t want to because how could I love someone else when I loved her but I agreed. It killed me every time I saw her with Isaac but she asked for space and I gave it to her. She died in my arms, you know, and right before she died she pulled her sleeve back and I saw my name. She smiled and mouthed ‘sorry’ then let her hand fall. Soulmates bring you pain but there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do if I could go back have have more time with her even if she would still have to die. What I’m trying to say is try to work things out with your soulmate because you don’t know how much time you have with them.” Scott said looking like he was in other world which maybe he was.

 

“Allison was good though and it sounds like you were made for each other. My soulmate has done truly terrible things but I still want him. And I know that you never know how long you have with them because I got my mark after he was already dead.” Liam said bitter.

 

“Your soulmate is Theo,” Scott said a little shocked but hiding it well. “Does he know? Is that why you brought him back? ”

 

“I don’t know, if he does he’s never said anything to me about it. I thought I was bringing him back to help us but I think that I was actually bringing him back for myself. He tried to have you killed and he tried to use me but I still want him and I don’t know what to do”

 

“I’m not going to say that Theo isn’t a bad person but since he’s come back you can tell he’s trying. I think he could be a good person if he wanted to be and maybe you’re the reason he will be willing to change. Soulmates typically bring out the best in people or make people better than they were. You might make Theo a better person and he might help you with something else. I can’t force you to talk to him, or well technically I could but I’m not going to, this is something that has to be your choice and done in your own time. I do advise you not to wait to long and I wish you the best.” Scott said wrapping an arm around Liam for a quick hug and then getting up to leave.

 

Liam didn’t talk to Theo that night or the next. He didn’t talk to Theo for a while about the soulmark thing. He did talk to Theo about other things since they were constantly paired together on stake outs. Liam didn’t say anything to Scott about getting involved because he liked that he could have time with Theo without it looking like he wanted time with Theo. Theo was good to have around too even though it was sometimes annoying finding him everywhere. He stopped Liam from killing Nolan and from killing Gabe. Liam thought back to what Scott had said about helping each other out. Liam makes Theo a better person and Theo helps Liam with his anger issues and not making choices he’ll later regret. When Theo stopped him from killing Gabe but was prepared to help him if Liam wouldn’t listen Liam was reminded of how much he loved Theo. It was also the first time Liam thought that maybe their pairing wasn’t a mistake after all.

 

When they were in the hospital before the final battle Liam wanted to tell Theo he loved him. There was a high chance that at least one of them would die that night and he didn’t want to die without Theo knowing how he felt and he didn’t want Theo to die without knowing he was loved. He was afraid though and didn’t know if he could. He looked at Theo and tried to express how much he cared with his eyes and when he looked into Theo’s eyes he was blown back at the emotion he saw.

 

“I’m not dying for you.” Theo said and both his eyes and heartbeat betrayed him.

 

“I’m not dying for you either,” Liam lied like all the other times he told Theo he wasn’t going to do something for him. Such as when he told him he wasn’t going to help him or save him, but use him as bait. If it came to it he would throw himself in front of any danger for Theo. “But I will fight with you.” He said and Theo smiled. Liam still doesn’t know who moved first but suddenly they were kissing. It was frantic and rushed but nothing could have been better.

 

“If we survive this we are so talking about this.” Liam said after he pulled away.

 

“Definitely now let’s go win.” Theo smiled.

 

They had never actually practiced fighting together but somehow they were completely in sync during the fight. Liam knew exactly where Theo was going to be and how he would move and he expected that the feeling was the same for Theo. He was pumped by the end of the fight but then he saw Gabe dying. Theo went and actually took his pain which actually surprised Liam. He supposed it was a show of how much Theo had changed.

 

After the fight was over and they talked to everyone else they went to Liam’s house to talk. Once they got there though neither one of them spoke. After a solid ten minutes of staring at each other Liam sighed and showed Theo his wrist. Theo looked at him and to his wrist then back at him again but said nothing.

 

“It showed up a few days after we sent you away.” Liam said when it was obvious that Theo wasn’t going to. Theo then showed Liam his wrist which had Liam’s name on it.

 

“It showed up the morning after you brought me back.”

 

“I didn’t know if you had one.” Liam admitted.

 

“I wouldn’t have been so willing to sacrifice myself for you if I didn’t.” Theo told him. The conversation was awkward and tense and Liam didn’t know how to change it.

 

“I want you to know that I was lying when I said I was using you as bait. I didn’t plan on anything actually happening to you. I was also lying when I kept threatening to send you back to hell.”

 

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you weren’t. When I first got your name I had no hope for us because I thought I already ruined whatever chance I had with you and I hated myself for it. I couldn’t stay away from you though and after I realized that I was willing to die for you I knew I needed to change myself. I wanted to be better for you and then I discovered that when I am around you I don’t have to try to be better because I already am. I thought I had no chance with you but after tonight I don’t think that is the case, please tell me it’s not.” Theo pleaded a little worried.

 

“I realized I was in love with you a long time ago and that scared me. You have done horrible things but you’re also my soulmate. I think I can forgive you if you promise me never to do anything like that ever again.”

 

“I love you Liam so I can’t promise not to hurt anyone who’s a threat to you but I don’t want to be an alpha or have power anymore all I want is you. If you’ll have me I can promise to try my best to be someone who deserves your love.”

 

    “I know this is going to be complicated but I’m willing to try to make it work. I love you Theo.” Liam said before he kissed Theo again. This time it was more gentle and slow. It was a wonderful kiss and Liam realized that all of their kisses were going to be great.

\-------

 


End file.
